Gift of the Diamond
by NoRatCat
Summary: Spoilers for season 3 of the Lion Guard. After his marriage to Rani, and coronation as king of the Tree of Life, Kion inquires about the origin of the tree. Little does he know that it's origins have an otherworldly source.
1. Chapter 1

The marriage and coronation had gone off without a hitch. Kion had never expected to ever be in this position. He had assumed he would always remain leader of the Lion Guard, protecting the Pride Lands while his sister ruled it. But life had a funny way of changing. Now here he was, a king. A king with a loving queen. Rani snuggled up close to him within the confines of the tree.

"You alright Kion?" Rani asked.

Kion continued to stare up at the tree. It felt different without Rani's grandmother. Now it was up to him to protect it.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking." He replied.

"Oh? About what?" Rani inquired to her husband.

"Rani? Has the Tree always been here?"

Rani's eyes widened in surprise. "The tree? Well to be honest I don't know. It's been here since my grandmother was a cub. Even before that."

"So it was always here?" Kion's voice sprinkled with confusion.

Thinking hard, Rani recalled something her grandmother had once told her. "My grandmother did tell me a legend once, but it might just be that, a legend."

"Really? What is it?" Kion's confusion gave way to curiosity.

"The legend states that the tree was planted long ago by a creature known as the "Lifegiver"." Said Rani.

"The Lifegiver?"

Rani nodded. "It was said the Lifegiver could heal any wounds, any injuries. Some believed she could even revive the dead."

"Was the Lifegiver a lion?"

"That's the thing. No one knew what the Lifegiver was. All that was said was that she held this magical jewel that was said to be the source of her powers."

"Wow. That's incredible." Kion said in amazement. "Well if she is real, I wish I had a chance to meet her."

Indeed. Meeting the Lifegiver was once said to be a chance of a lifetime. But little did any animal know that she no longer existed in this world. For she had given up her power to her own child.

XXX

_Years ago..._

"This is the perfect spot." She said.

Within the large field stood a woman. She was tall, her body somewhat burly. Hair long and in pink ringlets. Her skin a pale peach, while a flowing white dress flowed around her. Within her navel lay a pink stone, a gem, and the true source of her being.

Her gem glowed with a bright light as she reached in and plucked something out. In her hand now lay a small seed. She reached down and dug some of the land, leaving an evident hole. Taking the seed, she stared at it before kissing it, then planting it safely in the ground, patting it softly.

"Now you grow up strong and tall." She said.

She had known this seed was special. Ever since she had found it on the Kyanite colony, she had waited for the perfect place to plant it. Earth seemed like such a special place, so full of possibilities and potential. After all, it was the world she became reborn so to speak. And her powers of healing and life would only strengthen it's growth.

With everything said and done. Rose Quartz left, content and pleased that she had given a part of a lost world a new start. In time the seed did indeed grow. Sprouting into a mighty tree. In time, a lion pride settled here, making it their new home and duty to guard it. The tree became known as the "Tree of Life", a sanctuary for any animal in need. Stories spread of a mysterious Lifegiver. One who had planted this tree, but no one could confirm it. Little did they knew, the story was true. Every little bit.

In the end, a gift of a diamond had created new hope for everyone. Giving life, instead of taking it away.

A/N: Okay, this was a random idea. Not sure if anyone would like this. But here it is. I'm planning at least one more chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A Pearl had a simple purpose. They were designed to fulfill their owner's wishes without question. The relationship was strictly between a master and their servant. But for Pink Diamond's Pearl, the relationship was different. She was custom made, even bearing Pink Diamond's color scheme. But Pink wasn't merely her owner, but rather her friend. Of course, such a relationship was forbidden on Homeworld, or Gemkind in general, so they kept it hidden. There was a close call where Yellow nearly caught them having fun, but thankfully they were able to convince her otherwise.

The door to the chamber opened up, and Pearl was happy to see none other than Pink walking through.

"Pink, you're back!" Pearl exclaimed. "So how was the Kyanite Colony?"

"Oh it was so wonderful! I found these organics and they were so adorable!" Pink exclaimed. "They were so adorable that I convinced Blue to let me take some."

"Really? She actually said yes?" Pearl said in disbelief, knowing full well how strict the other Diamond's could be.

"Well I practically had to beg her, but I think the end result was worth it." Pink said accomplished. "Oh and I found this!"

Reaching into her gemstone, Pink pulled out a small object. Pearl eyed it, having never seen such an item before.

"What is it?" Pearl asked.

"It's called a "seed"." Pink explained. "Apparently plants start off as this, but then they grow."

Pearl spied the small seed curiously. It was a brown color and looked so simple. "Wow. And Blue let you keep it?"

And that's when Pink's face took on a sheepish tone. "Well, not exactly. I sort of took it when she wasn't looking. I was exploring the colony when I found these huge trees. And inside one of them, I found the organics and this seed." Pink admitted. "After I asked if I could keep the organics, I figured asking for this was pushing it. So I sort of just hid it."

This provoked a chuckle from Pearl. "Oh Pink. That's so naughty."

Pink responded with a chuckle of her own. "I know, but this just feels so right."

Just then, the Diamond Chime rang out. Pearl immediately did the traditional salute while Pink answered the door, while Pink hid the seed in her gemstone. Behind it stood Yellow Diamond.

"Pink. What did we talk about? It's the Pearl's job to answer the door." The giant matriarch scolded.

"Sorry. Pink said, folding her arms behind her.

"Well anyway, I wanted to make sure if you were still intending to host that ball?" Yellow asked.

"Yes of course. I just had to take care of a few things." Pink answered.

"Very good. If you need any assistance, Blue and I have lent you the services of our Pearls." With nothing more to say, Yellow Diamond left.

Pearl dropped the respective act and addressed her diamond. "I'm a little nervous Pink. What if they found out what you brought?"

"Oh don't worry Pearl. Now come on, we have a ball to plan." Pink reassured.

The two friends left the chamber and headed to the ballroom to plan one of Pink's many balls. Overall Pearl felt good about this. What was the worse that could happen? Pink getting locked up in the tower again?

A/N: For those who watch Steven Universe, you can imagine how the Ball goes right?


	3. Chapter 3

Pink felt miserable. The Ball had been going so well, but one mistake and everything fell apart. And just as before, she was locked in the Prison Tower. She had grown used to it for this wasn't the first time she was punished. But that didn't change the fact she hated it. But of course, this was penalty for breaking one of Homeworld's rules.

The door opened up with a _swish _as Blue Diamond walked through. An irate expression lay upon her face.

"I can't believe you! Making a scene like that!" The giant gem reprimanded.

Pink immediately shot up. "I wasn't trying to make a scene I was just...Wait! What have you done with the organics?"

"What have I done? What have you done! You're the one who wanted those organics from the Kyanite colony! I'm just the fool who let you." Blue said as she walked towards the window. "Now your little pets are chasing the Pearls up and down the halls. They could be anywhere."

Suddenly a squeak sounded out, making Blue squeal in fright. Giving a swat, something went flying, landing down in Pink's arms. It was one of those organic creatures that she had brought. Once it saw Pink, it began gibbering, hugging her with it's arms.

"Pink." Blue whimpered. "Just...get rid of it."

Taking the organic, Pink let it go, watching as it disappeared into a crack in the walls.

"Pink, White is very unhappy with you. If this keeps up, she's going to take away your Pearl." Blue warned.

Pink had felt this before, and just as before, she cast her look downward as a single tear fell from her eye. "I know. I'm sorry." She said as she tried to push back the sadness.

"White will always do this Pink. We set these rules for a reason, and all we expect for you is to follow them." Blue said, chiding her like a child. Turning around, Pink could see her face was still firm. "Now, I've convinced White and Yellow to let you out, but I expect you to display better behavior. Do I make myself clear?"

Pink wiped away another tear, before looking up at Blue. "Don't worry Blue, I understand. And again, I'm sorry."

Closing her eyes and putting her hands together, Blue replied with. "Very well. You're forgiven. Now come."

The older matriarch started for the door, yet Pink did not follow. For a moment, guilt overtook her. There was something else she was hiding from Blue: the seed. She had kept it hidden all this time, safely within her gem. Something inside was compelling her to be honest. She wanted to say something, and so, she found herself speaking.

"Blue?"

Blue turned around. "Hmm? What is it Pink?"

Pink's hand ran to her gem, clenching it slightly. Of course, now her honesty was given away to doubt. The other Diamond's didn't share her curiosity. She knew if she revealed the small seedling, they would probably take it away and maybe destroy it. She didn't want that.

"It's...It's nothing. Nevermind." Pink excused.

Both Diamonds left the Prison Tower that moment. Just as before, and just as it would be. Pink kept her secret the entire planetary rotation. She wanted to keep her little memento safe.


	4. Chapter 4

She was the queen now. That so much was a fact. Janna had been given this opportunity the moment the tree's previous ruler had passed on the reins. Still, she wasn't so sure about ruling. The tree was not only a safe haven for all animals, it served as a beacon of hope. And now it was up to her to provide that guiding light to all those who sought it.

For now though, she took a walk. Needed something to clear her head. And it was on this walk she noticed something: a flash of pink.

Whispers had been spoken of a stranger, some new creature appearing within the tree. And now it seemed these rumors were true.

"Hey!" She shouted.

The figure turned it's head and it was here that Janna got a good look at the stranger. It wasn't some new kind of animal, but instead a lion. A pink lion.

The strange lion simply stared at Janna in shock, before returning to a tranquil expression. "Oh, hello there." He said in a calm voice.

Janna padded up to him without worry. Something about this stranger seemed calming. "So you're real? I was skeptical at first. But here you are."

The lion looked at her strangely. "I'm sorry, is there a problem?" He asked.

"Well, normally you have to go through the pass to get in. How did you get past the sentries?" Janna asked.

"Let's just say I have my ways." The lion explained. "I'm sorry if I caused any problems."

"Well you haven't eaten anyone." Janna said, half joking.

"Hunting doesn't really suit me anymore." The lion explained. "I don't eat much." The lion almost said "anymore", but felt that would raise even further questions. "So. Whom do I have the pleasure of speaking with?"

Janna composed herself. "Janna, queen of the Tree of Life."

And then the lion stood to attention. "Oh my! My apologies! I had no idea I was addressing royalty." The lion said bowing.

Janna chuckled and raised a paw. "No need for that. I should say I will be queen soon. I'm being officially coronated tomorrow."

"Oh? So you're still a princess?" The lion asked.

"Technically." Janna answered. "But who are you?"

The lion took in an intake of air, sounding almost as if he were laughing. "It's been so long since I've been called by my real name I've forgotten. You can just call me "Lion"."

Janna tasted the simple yet strange name. "Okay…Lion. So what are you doing here?"

"Please, I meant no disrespect your highness. I was simply observing this place. I had to see it for myself you see." his eyes filled with awe as he stared at the tree. "So this is the tree she planted?"

"She?" Janna reiterated. "Who do you mean by she?"

"The one who planted this tree. And the one who gave me a second chance at life."

"Second chance?"

"I'll keep the story simple, but once I was a normal lion. But then I died, and my owner brought me back to life. That's how I ended up this color." Lion said with a chuckle.

Janna let out a gasp. "The Lifegiver! She's real?"

"Lifegiver?"

"There is a legend around here that the tree was planted by a being known as the Lifegiver. It was said she could heal any wound or ailment."

"Well it's all true." Lion replied.

The look on the young lionesses's face was pure excitement. Lion supposed being told a legend was real would do that to anyone.

"Oh my goodness! You have to tell me about her! Where did she come from? What was she like? How did she receive her powers?" Janna asked like an eager cub.

Lion grinned. "Well I can answer those just fine. For your first question, she came from a world beyond the stars."

Janna's excitement gave way to wonder. "There are other worlds beyond the stars?"

"Did you think all of them were just balls of gas?" Lion asked. "And as for your second question. She was complicated to say the least."

"Complicated?"

"Don't get me wrong, she was a loving and caring being, but she shared things with me. She ran from a world where she felt she didn't belong. Defended this planet from her own kind. And along the way, she had to make difficult and sometimes questionable decisions. All leaders do I suppose." Lion's eyes took on a serious glint. "And for your final question, she was made with those powers."

"Made?" Janna questioned.

"Her kind are not born, they are made. Planted in the ground and grown until they pop out knowing full well what they are and what their purpose is." Lion explained. "And that's how they remain, forever."

Janna didn't know how else to really respond to this. She was amazed at learning actual history. But she was starting to think that there was more to just her little world than the tree.

"Such a thing sounds sad. Never growing, never changing." Janna remarked.

"It is." Lion replied. "Well I think I've taken up enough of your time your majesty." Looking to her, he bowed his head again, "Till we meet again."

Then with a mighty roar, he opened what appeared to be a portal and jumped through. And then he was gone. Janna watched it all with amazed eyes, and knew it was something she wouldn't forget. Looking back to the tree, she knew it was her responsibility, and she would protect it. Even till her dying breaths.

A/N: And this is it! The last chapter. Now I do have an idea for a proper crossover. Let's just say my idea involves a certain snow leopard crash landing in Beach City after being blown away. But it's an idea. I have so many I don't know when or if I will write it.


End file.
